Shi Feng/Abilities
Chop * (Action-type) - Attacks with 1600 base damage, in one second can strike three times, if hits the same position damage is increased by 60%. * Attack range 7 yards. * Skill Proficiency Tier 1 Level 5 (Proficiency to next level 12612 / 30000). Cooldown: 3 seconds Flash * (Action-type) - Rapidly send out three sword strikes to 10*2 yards forward. Each hit will cause 130% damage and also give a Damage Amplification effect, amplifying the damage of your following attacks by 20% for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds Parry * (Defensive-type) - Increase player ability to parry incoming attacks. Cooldown: 20 seconds Chop * (Action-type) - Rapidly deals damage twice. Every slash of the sword deals 120% +15 damage. * Increasing Bleeding effect by 20%. * Duration of 10 seconds. * Stacks up to a maximum of 5 times. Cooldown: 8 seconds Blade * (Action-type) - Ambush an enemy outside 5 yards and within 30 yards. * Movement Speed will be increased by 40% when rushing towards the target and Attack Speed increased by 20% for 3 seconds. Cooldown: 25 seconds Blade * (Defensive-type) - Normal attacks range increased by 10 yards after use. * Able to block up to a maximum of 6 ranged attacks or 3 melee attacks. * Duration of 25 seconds. Cooldown: 3 minutes Eyes * (Action-type) - Able to see clearly unknown and concealed targets. There is a fixed chance to detect target’s weak point. Cooldown: 40 seconds Windwalk * (Action-type) - The user is wrapped in wind; Movement Speed increased by 30%. * There is a 50% chance to avoid damage from ranged attacks. * Duration of 10 seconds. Cooldown: 2 minutes Splitter * (Action-type) - Causes 30 base damage to target after use, and based on the period of charging power between 0.2 seconds to 3 seconds, a maximum of 300% weapon damage can be increased. * Attack range of 8 yards. Cooldown: 1 minute Throw Flame Explosion * (Action-type) - Causes 200 base damage, and additional flame and thunder damage to enemies within a 5-yard radius. * Enemies struck will be placed in a fainted state for 4 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds Burst * Gathers the power of flames to a single point and causes 1400% damage to the target. * Channeling time: 1 seconds. * Attack Count: 16 times. * Tier 2 - Level 3 (Requires 1,800,000,000 EXP to level up) Cooldown: 3 minutes [Golden Stigmata] * Automatically perceives the presence of the Seven Treasures within a radius of 5,000 yards. Detect can be used once a day to search for the specific location of the Seven Treasures within a radius of 50,000 yards. In addition, player will receive Stigmata’s Power, providing player with Ignore Levels +20 and all Resistances +40. For every increase in five Levels, all Attributes of player will increase by 5 points, in addition to receiving 10 Free Attribute Points and 10 Free Mastery Points. Player will also receive the skill Omniscient Eyes. [Omniscient Eyes] * A pair of eyes that can see through everything and find out all information. Nothing is capable of hiding from the Omniscient Eyes. The Omniscient Eyes have a perception range of 100 yards. * Duration: 1 minute. Cooldown: 10 minutes Dominator * (Passive Skill) - Can freely swap out sword-type weapons in both combat and non-combat states. Dance * (Action-type) - Allows simultaneous control of up to a maximum of five sword-type weapons for both attack and defense for 10 seconds. * Each weapon has 80% user’s Strength and 50% user’s damage. * Range: 40 yards. * Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Cooldown: 1 minute Shadow * (Action-type) - Upon activation, player’s next six attacks cannot be blocked, and each attack will deal 40% attack damage. * Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Cooldown: 40 seconds Sword * (Action-type) - Inflicts 1,000 base damage plus 200% attack damage to all enemies within 20*20 yard. * Also seals all enemies within range, preventing them from leaving the area for 4 seconds. * Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Cooldown: 1 minute and 20 seconds Liberation * (Burst-type) - Requires: Sword. Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Grants player unparalleled strength for 20 seconds. Effect obtained varies based on the weapon’s unlocked potential. * After the duration, player is weakened. All Attributes decrease by 80% for three minutes. * Cooldown: 10 hours. * (Burst Type) - Requires: Sword. Tier 2, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/50,000). Let the player have unparalleled strength in a short time, according to the different weapon attributes of the unsealing, the effect is different, lasting for 24 seconds. * After the duration, then the player will enter the weak state, all The attribute is reduced by 70%, lasts for two minutes and 30 seconds. Cooldown: 7 hours Awakening * (Burst-type) - Requires: Sword. Tier 2, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/50000). Based on the different attributes of the unsealed weapon allow the player to gain different degrees of attribute and physical improvement for a duration of 24 seconds. * After which the player will enter a weak state and the full attribute drops. 70%, lasts two minutes and 30 seconds. Cooldown: 7 hours Light Phantom * (Active-Type, Tier 2 first-level( promote Tier 3 to need Skill EXP 0 / 30000)) - Requires: Sword. The attack can promote the power of target phantom each time, the power of each phantom has 120% power effect and cause 100% shadow damage, every other three seconds can accumulate a force of shadow, storing up to nine at most. Cooldown: Period of three seconds Strike * (Active-Type, Tier 2 - Taboo Skill) - Utilizing the power of thunder, instantly move in front of the target. For the next 3 seconds, Attack Speed increased by 500%, and each attack will deal 400% damage to the target and inflict the Serious Numbness effect. Instantly kill targets below 20% HP. * Class Restriction: Swordsman Cooldown: 1 hour Edge * (Active-Type, Tier 4 Ultimate Skill - Lore Based) - With a cast time of 0.5 second, can create 1200% physical and 1200% lightning damage in a cone-shape area in front of the user. * Duration: 5 seconds * Coverage scope is 70 yards. * Tier 2 - Level 2 (Needs 1,600,000,000 to level up) Cooldown: 10 minutes Light Samsara * Bronze Rank Combat "Technique" * Increase users attack power by 60-70%. Layers Purgatory Chop * (Active-type skill) Wields five swords instantaneously, each sword will strike continuously, increasing Strength by 22% and Attack Speed by 11%. * Skill Proficiency Tier 2 - Level 2 (Proficiency 0 / 30000). Cooldown: 20 seconds Field * (Active-Type, Tier 4 Ultimate Skill - Domain Based) - Covers a range of 50 yards, can control the quiet cold strength in a Domain to attack and defend. Attacks and defenses will contain 90% of user’s Strength. * Can target 6 people. * Main target will receive 260% damage, while other targets will receive 150% damage. * All enemies within Chilling Field’s range will suffer a 15% Attribute decrease, a 30% Movement Speed decrease, and 20% increased Stamina consumption. * When activated, the user cannot move, moving instantly cancels Chilling Field. * Duration: 5 minutes. * Currently Level 2. Cooldown: 1 hour and 30 minutes